Living with V
by WannabeAussie
Summary: "What was it about this woman? It was as if every fiber of his being was drawn forward by her presence, as if she were gravity herself." Shadow Gallery goodness. Exploring how Evey's relationship with V grows as she begins to get closer to the vigilante.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all! A quick introduction. No, I don't own the characters. Yes, I'm tweaking the plot. But most important, I'm hoping this story will inspire you to write your own V/Evey fanfiction, because quite honestly, these are too beautiful of characters to let go stale! Rated T... well, because you never know.**

V walked into the Shadow Gallery and took his pause. Odd, never before would he have taken the time to detect the different noises in his home, as he had them all committed to memory. But that was before "the guest."

She was a small thing, really. Didn't take up much space and with as shy as she was around… well, around what she deemed a masked murderer, it was no curiosity that she wasn't exactly at ease around him. Noting the steady rhythm of her breathing coming from down the corridor, V went about his usual routine of hanging up his hat, knives, and cape. The rain still clung to the black material, already forming puddles on the stone floor. Thinking a cup of tea would be the perfect thing for warming his soaked self, with the lights still off, he set about the kitchen.

In fact, he was so involved with musing over whether it was a chamomile or green tea sort of night that he was caught by complete surprise when he heard soft footsteps approaching from the corridor. He turned around with just enough time to see her round the corner. Of course, with her arms outstretched, bracing against the wall, she could not automatically see him, as it was still dark. V, however, could see her perfectly and the sight caused him immediate warmth in a way no tea could ever penetrate.

"V?"

"Ah, one moment, Mademoiselle."

In no more than a second, V was across the room and had flicked the lights on to stand an appropriate distance from her. He clasped his hands in front of him, not knowing what else to do with them.

"There! Now that you can see, you might permit me to ask what you are still doing up at such an hour? I must say I usually pride myself on being stealthy, but…"

"Oh no, it wasn't you. I just… I couldn't sleep and was going to make a cup of tea. That's when I heard something in the kitchen."

His eyes searched her face, though she could not see. The beginnings of dark circles under her eyes troubled him. Of course, he knew he had no choice when he brought her back to the Shadow Gallery, as his unwillingness to let her be tortured for his sake was classified under an emotion he was not yet willing to identify. But that did not mean she had to be unhappy while she stayed here.

Clapping his hands together, V gestured grandly back to the counter.

"Well! It seems you are in luck. The Shadow Gallery has such a fine selection of tea that even the Kings of Arabia would be pressed to compete. What is it you would like?"

Evey hesitated, looking from him to the boxes of tea he revealed with the opening of a cabinet door. Finally, she tentatively stepped forward so that she was directly in front of him, looking up at the teas, which were too high for her to reach. Unknowingly, V held his breath. Had it really been this long since she had been this close to him?

Without time to ponder the question, she suddenly turned to look at him with a tentative smile.

"I'd take some chamomile if you please. My mom used to give it to me before I went to sleep."

"Your mother was a smart woman with fine taste. Chamomile it shall be. If you wish to wait on the couch, I will bring it to you shortly."

As V turned his back to her and busied himself with putting on the kettle, he felt Evey pause.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'll just stay in here with you."

V turned around in surprise to see she had floated toward the table with her hand on the back of a chair, as if seeking his permission. She was asking to stay. If only she knew what it meant to him.

_"I __am __sorry to __deny__ such fair and excellent __a lady__ anything."_

With a blush, Evey sat down as V prepared two mugs.

"As you like it," she softly said, but not so low as to not be heard by V's keen sense of hearing.

"Your knowledge of the Master continues to serve you well."

With a flourish, V turned off the now-whistling kettle and set a steaming mug in front of her while sitting across the table. He noticed her gaze fall curiously onto the mug he'd placed in front of himself but then register his guarded stare as she quickly looked down at her own mug. Stretching the moment for what it was worth, V decided to see if she would break the silence. She did not disappoint; he was finding she rarely did.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Evey, ask what you will, but you must bear in mind that some answers may be hard to accept."

Evey's eyes flashed as she recognized he had anticipated her question, but she continued anyway.

"It's just… your clothing is wet and I know you must've been standing still for hours… well, don't you have an umbrella? Or a way to keep from getting soaked?"

There were a few seconds of complete silence until V let out a completely unexpected burst of laughter. Of all the things she could've asked, she was worried about his well-being. Not who he was preying on or why.

Avoiding politics already; this was one was sly indeed.

"Well, Evey, you'll find that keeping to rooftops can have its disadvantages. But I am willing to take lack of exposure from the heavens for being a predator of the skies any night."

Evey nodded, her eyes far away as she held the steaming mug in front of her, as if it were a source of comfort. After a few moments of silence as V was entranced with the possibilities of what could be going on behind her soft brown eyes, Evey suddenly jolted, returning her gaze to his mask.

"Well, thank you again for the tea."

She had already scooted her chair back and was backing toward her room.

Ah, so she was still nervous in his presence. V inwardly sighed until he noticed her gaze shift quickly from his mug and back to his mask.

Could it be? Could she really be that perceptive?

"You're most welcome," V said, with the usual tilt of his head as he quickly stood and gave a short bow in her direction.

She slipped from sight and V felt himself smiling. Sitting back down and lifting his mask to drink his tea, V forgot all about being the discomfort of being wet.

**Thoughts? Questions? Critiques? Please, feel free to comment below. I'd love to hear from you :) (I would threaten to not upload the story if you don't review, but who am I kidding, I love these characters too much to not finish. I hope you feel the same!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all! Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I really do appreciate the feedback! There IS language in the upcoming chapter, so be warned! As always, I don't own the characters. Also, I think I'm feeling a theme of chapters beginning as doors are opened... Without further ado, happy reading :)**

V slumped against the door, fumbling for the handle.

Shit, shit, shit.

How could he have been so stupid?  
Guns. V supposed there were some drawbacks to using knives. He laughed at his pun, but stopped when it caused his side to ache in protest. V tried desperately to straighten before carefully entering the Shadow Gallery.

Shit.

Evey stood with arms crossed, tapping her foot and staring at him.

"V?"

Her tone was accusatory.

How was he going to explain this one? And what was she still doing up? He had specifically left her a note telling her not to wait. The stubborn woman.

"Ah," he breathed, aiming for his usual bravado, "a warm welcome indeed."

The last of his sentence came out strained as his breath caught, pain shooting through his ribs. His arm reflexively grasped his side.

Evey's eyes grew large. One hand reached toward him as she took a step forward, then stopped. Her hand fell to her side, unsure.

"V, are you all right?"

"A mere scrape, rest assured. Really, nothing to squabble over. In fact, why don't you start a movie and I'll join you once I've changed."

V had still not moved from the spot he was rooted to in front of the door. He was loath to show her what pain he was in, knowing hobbling to his room was not the image he wanted her to associate with him.

He was surprised when she didn't follow his request, but instead, crossed her arms and gave him a steely gaze. V sensed a speech coming on.

"I'm not a child, V. You're hurt, badly enough to not move from your spot at the door until I've left, and I'll have none of it. You gallivant around day and night leaving me here with nothing to occupy my hours; how do you think it feels not knowing where you are or… or if you'll come back. Please, V. Let me help."

At the last of her speech, her voice had once again become soft as she drifted even closer to him.

V couldn't help but notice how pleasant she smelled. It must've been the new lavender shampoo he'd picked out for her… a fresh stab of pain had him stooping over as he exhaled sharply behind his mask. Though he wasn't aware of how it happened, he now noticed Evey had stepped forward as if to catch him at the same moment he had doubled over in pain. Her hands now supported him on his uninjured side and opposing shoulder. The contact made him freeze.

She was touching him. God, she was touching him. It was the first time she had done so voluntarily, and as he gauged her reaction he saw no fear, only concern. He momentarily forgot his pain as he reveled in her proximity.

Evey's maternal nature took over as she tugged him toward a chair and forced him to sit down. Not that V couldn't have stopped her, he was simply too intrigued by a side of this woman he had not yet had a chance to see. In all ways, Evey intrigued him.

V appeased her and let Evey gently remove his hand from his wounded side. As she kneeled down in front of him and bit her lip, V studied her just as intently as she studied his injury.

How odd, to have someone concerned over his well being.

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

V chucked at the absurdity of the question, but when he saw Evey's face turn serious, he quietly took his free hand and gently tilted Evey's chin so that she was looking up at him.

"Evey, dear, do not worry for me. I have encountered many an adversary and am well versed in accommodating for my mistakes."

As he forced himself to stand, side still cradled in his arm, V once again found himself face to face with Evey, only mere inches between them as her hands flew out to support him.

"At least let me accompany you," Evey said, still holding onto him.

V stilled, studying her face. Though unsure, she looked determined. What was it she wanted from him? To reveal his identify? As if that could ever happen. How to give what was not even known. He quickly stopped the unsteady track his thoughts were taking.

V nodded his head once.

They walked side by side, V lightly resting his arm on her shoulder, putting some pressure to both make her feel she was helping him and alleviate some of the tension in his side. Her arm was a pleasant weight around his back. When they reached his room and V reached for the handle, he felt Evey hesitate.

"Evey…" he breathed. "You don't have to go any further than…"

"What and let you bleed out behind closed doors? I think not."

V shook his head at her stubbornness, yet he was smiling despite his pain. Turning the handle they crossed the threshold to his bedroom. Sitting gingerly on his bed, he directed Evey to the first aid kit, stored in his closet. He watched her as she tried to covertly take in where he stayed. He found himself trying to survey the dimly lit room as if it were his first time. What must she think? True, it was sparsely furnished. But like the rest of the Gallery, it was only decorated in the finest of art and world treasures.

As his eyes rested on her once more, V began to feel antsy, realizing this was the first time he had ever had a woman in his room. His heart rate spiked as she approached him.

"Found it."

She was smiling shyly, once again kneeling in front of him.

"V, I…"

V nearly jumped out of his skin when she reached forward and rested her hand on his leg. He simply wasn't expecting it. Evey had caught him completely unaware and even as she withdrew her hand as if shocked, searching his mask for answers, V could not deny the twinge of what he had felt: desire.

"Evey, I think I can handle it from here," V said curtly.

Confused at his rigid demeanor, Evey hesitantly stood. As he gazed stoically at her, hoping against all odds she would leave, V was surprised when she turned on her heel, almost fleeing, as she softly closed his door.

V sighed. Both from relief and regret. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but it was for the best. He quickly relieved himself of his blood-stained garments, cataloging the pain in a sealed off section of his brain. Taking gauze and the appropriate antiseptic to the bathroom, he set about mending his side and pondering how the same could be done with his already fragile relationship with Evey.

**I know, I know, kind of a cliff hanger, but you know there's no way things could escalate too quickly if you think of their circumstances. I'll try to update soon! An 8-5 job is keeping me rather busy. As always, feel free to let me know what you thought about the chapter :) Have a great week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short update for you guys! I still in no way own the characters, but I think you know that by now. Enjoy!**

She was sitting on the couch, curled into herself, watching a movie with her eyes glazed over, as if her mind was far away. V paused in the shadows, drinking in the sight of her. What was it about this woman? It was as if every fiber of his being was drawn forward by her presence, as if she were gravity herself.

V shook his head, pondering what had happened in his room. Surely, she had simply caught him off guard. He was surprised, that's all. He couldn't, well, he hadn't felt… but he had. That small slender hand had inspired something in him that he had forgotten he could feel.

Evey Hammond was dangerous.

But if V was anything, he was a gentleman. And he had to make up for affronting Miss Hammond.

"I see you've chosen a classic," V said, stepping forward with his hands clasped behind his back.

Evey jolted and V couldn't help but notice that he was nervous about her reaction.

Had she felt it too?

V took another step forward as Evey searched a face that was unreadable.

"May I join you?" V gestured at the TV.

Evey studied him a second longer, taking in his silk black poet shirt. Her eyes registered the slight bulge where his bandage was wrapped underneath before she hesitantly nodded, subconsciously hugging a pillow to her stomach.

V politely stepped around the opposite side of the couch and gracefully sat down. He could already feel his body's natural healing process beginning to take effect.

They sat much like the first time they had watched a movie together, a palpable distance between them as he propped his arm on the armrest. His mask faced the screen, but he was not watching. In fact, he was trying to get a glimpse of Evey to gauge her reaction. She seemed transfixed by the movie.

He continued his serendipitous analysis of her slight form. She seemed tense. Maybe he should offer a massage… no, that was out of the question. His eyes returned to the screen, but not for long. V found himself once again glancing over at her slender form. She _was_ beautiful. Her petite waist, the narrow shoulders , the way her tank top clung… V snapped his attention back to the screen. He felt Evey's eyes on him, but he denied himself the opportunity to check her reaction, afraid of what it might be. As her eyes returned to the screen, V crossed his legs.

Oh, this was going to be a long year.

**Love it, hate it, want it to go in a certain direction? I'm honestly not sure where it's heading, but I think it will be fun to find out. Your thoughts are always welcome, so feel free to share :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm making up for the last "chapter" being so short by giving you all a nice LONG read. As you know, the characters aren't mine, I just happened to fall in love with them! Enjoy :)**

V opened the door to his workout room, his muscles already anticipating the exertion to come. The vigilante smiled, rubbing his gloved hands together as he mused over which weapon to choose.

"Alas, what do you think my fat metal friend?" V asked, questioning his favorite sparring partner.

"Is it to be the sword or throwing knives to spell your demise?"

V paused cocking his head toward the suit of armor as if it has spoken.

"Oh, is that so? A challenge! Well, we shall see about that. Knives it is."

Faster than one would've thought possible, V had his knives secured to his waist and was circling the suit with a predatory gait. Little did he know that he had an audience other than the armor.

"Ha ha!" V surged forward and sliced the suit across the chest before springing back with agility so fast it was hard to follow his movements. He whirled in and out with the grace of a ballet dancer but with force enough to send grown men flying. As it was, the suit was ratting even though it was secured to the stone floor. After a particularly fierce "skirmish" that caused V to be flung toward the door and Evey to cover her mouth for fear of her laughter giving her away, V put his hands on his knees panting. Suddenly, he straightened and with lightening-like reflexes, he had brought a blade from some hidden place and flung it to where it now quivered from the visor of the suit's helmet. Rubbing his shoulder and breathing heavy, V muttered,

"That will teach you to jest of my injuries…"

Evey finally allowed herself to fully open the door. Crossing her arms and leaning against the door jam, she asked coolly,

"And what injuries would those be?"

V nearly jumped out of his leather boots, whirling to face her; Evey could not help but noticed that another blade seemed to have materialized in his hand. He bowed his head in embarrassment and quickly tucked it back into his belt.

"Ah, hopefully you were not fooled into thinking I was in peril..."

"Oh no," Evey smiled. "I came to be entertained."

V looked up, cocking his head as if trying to ascertain whether she was poking fun at him or being serious. As loath as he was to admit it, the woman was still nearly unreadable.

Evey suddenly turned shy under the power of his gaze, and tentatively stepped forward.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you would teach me to fight…"

Her statement caused V to be thrown off even further. Stepping forward, V gestured with his arm toward her,

"I assure you, Evey, you are safe here. Combat is no place for the innocent."

Anger flashed in her eyes and V immediately let his hand drop, wondering what he had said wrong.

"I'm not innocent," Evey said bluntly, glaring at his unchanging mask. "And I sure as hell don't want to be vulnerable."

Her stroke of forwardness gave rise to more questions than V knew how to answer, but the one reoccurring image was of the first night he had met her. She was right. He would never have her vulnerable.

"As you wish," V said, bowing his head as if somber.

Thinking she had won and that V would begrudge teaching her to spar, Evey was surprised when he suddenly jerked up his head though his upper torso was still bowed, to give her a predatory gaze that she knew no mask could ever cover. A chill ran up her back, but not one of fear.

Before she had to process the fact that he had moved, he was behind her, his hands on her shoulders, his tall lean form firm against her back and his masked face by her ear.

"But what is it you will learn, Evey?" he asked slyly, pushing her forward across the room to a section she had never noticed before.

Evey tried to focus on the vast array of weapons before her displayed as casually as one might mount pool sticks, but found she could not concentrate on his extensive ramblings of the dangerous blades for the acute realization of the slight contact of his body behind hers. And his smell. He smelled of clean dedication and spice, leather and masculine musk. Feeling her face smirk, Evey knew it was not an idea she smelled. She must have lost herself in her reveling, because she realized he had paused and was looking down at her suspiciously.

"Evey?"

"I choose this one."

Whirling from his loose grip, Evey turned so that she was braced against the weapons rack and stood facing him with a dagger. He was close enough that her arm had to be bent to point it at his chest. Evey smiled daringly.

V raised his brow behind his mask. Quite the little minx, wasn't she. He'd been enjoying taunting her with his presence, and her soft frame was enough to drive him mad. The small blush he detected on her face made him wonder if she was feeling the same.

Stroking a glove finger down the edge of the blade, V saw Evey's eyes widen. It was enough to make him smirk. Turning his back to her and half-wondering if she would try to stab him, V spoke as if giving a lecture.

"Yes, a fine selection indeed. You'll find the blade was crafted from only the finest of carbon steel in the Sagami Province of Japan, but most intriguing…"

Evey had let the blade fall to her side and was watching V browse weapon accessories when he turned and knelt in front of her.

"…it is worn on your leg."

V paused and looked up at her for permission. In his hands was a sheathe with straps to be worn on the thigh. Gulping, Evey nodded, not trusting her voice. V was quiet as he affixed the sheathe to her leg. Every time his leather brushed against her, Evey wanted to melt. When he was finished, his fingers lingered as he appraised the weapon with a tilted head. Whatever his thoughts, he did not share, as he quickly let his hands drop and stood. Evey exhaled, not even realizing she had held her breath.

V himself was trying to calm his heart. What was he thinking? It must be the adrenaline; it made him giddy. He was usually not so forward, but she was so…and her legs had felt…. V shook himself. He had to keep his thoughts in check. With his back to her he paused, and a wicked grin appeared on his face before he could master it. Betraying his inner gentleman, V spun to face Evey once more.

"Although, I do hope you realize we cannot begin weapons training until you have mastered basic self-defense."

Evey crossed her arms. It did not escape her attention that his demeanor had suddenly turned gleeful.

So that was how he was going to play it.

"Oh, because that's fair. Tiny ol' me against a man who can punch through walls and has super powers? Right."

V dramatically put his fist to his heart.

"Your words wound me! It impugns my honor to think I would take advantage of a lady."

Stepping forward and offering her his hand, V said with a smile she could sense,

"On my honor, I will not fight unfairly or use my super powers as you so delicately put it. What do you say, Miss Hammond? Would you spar with a masked man?"

Evey smiled as she took his hand, feeling a tingle run through her whole body.

"Only if he were the terrorist."

"I believe you're in luck," V chuckled.

And so they began. Over and over, V had Evey perform simple maneuvers, ensuring she had the proper technique by making her freeze so he could adjust her posture. Whether it was running his hand along her spine as he told her to straighten her back or lifting her arm with his hands, it was the most contact the two had shared since her arrival.

By the end of the two hours, she was the one panting, with her hands on her knees.

"And you do this… every day?" Evey asked between breaths.

V laughed jovially as he brought her a glass of water.

"Well no, not this exactly. My training requires a greater use of the steel variant."

Evey finished the glass before raising her brow at him.

"No wonder your arm is sore."

V grew still and Evey immediately sensed she had hit a sore spot, puns aside. With more rigor than she thought possible, V suddenly stepped forward and clapped his hands together twice,

"Again!"

Evey gave him an appraising look before smirking. She sauntered past him, pushing the empty glass to his chest for him to grasp as his head swiveled in disbelief at her retreating figure. Looking over her shoulder at him and wishing she could see his shocked expression, Evey smiled,

"You may have the endurance of a machine, but it is only my first day of training. After all, I'm going to need A LOT of practice."

As she disappeared from view, V immediately felt a distinct loss at her lack of presence. Damn his plans tonight.

"Evey?" He called out, hoping to catch her. "A movie tonight?"

V held his breath, hearing her footsteps pause.

"Of course, V. Let me just shower first."

V smiled, not even upset when his shoulder began to throb full force. Two hours extra training had been completely worth it.

**Thoughts? Questions? Criticisms? I'll take it all! A special thanks to everyone who is faithfully following the story; you guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I do apologize for the lull in writing; I've been busy giving my friend from Copenhagen a tour of America. (If you ever have a chance to visit NYC, GO! It's amazing!) Life adventures aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter full of characters I don't own but still love!** **Happy reading :)**

V was settled on the couch, a book in his hands and his feet propped on the small table as he waited for Evey. He had already set out three films he suspected she had yet to see. The shower had stopped half an hour ago and he was wondering what could be taking her so long. V tried in vain to concentrate on the words he was neglecting to read.

"You look comfy," Evey smiled, walking toward him from the hallway.

V looked up to see a glowing Evey approach with her damp hair piled atop her head and a pair of sweatpants on. Her shirt showed her well-toned midrift, but V refused to let his eyes dwell for too long. (Not that she could see if he did.)

He himself was dressed in a comfortable, yet stylish pair of black sweats and another of his loose poet's shirts. V had noticed Evey had an affinity for them.

"They say there's nothing like staying home for real comfort."

"They?" Evey asked, as she sat down, curling her feet underneath her.

V set his book aside.

"Jane Austen."

Evey's responding smile was enough to make his heart soar. She glanced through his selections, taking her time to read the descriptions on the back. V was just as content to watch her.

"This one," she pronounced, handing him the case for him to see.

V smiled as he stood to put in _Pulp Fiction_. Yes, enough action to have her cringing, yet a plot complex enough to keep her intrigued. Sitting back down a bit closer than usual, V pushed play. As the previews began to play, he turned to her.

"Lights on or off?"

Her eyes never leaving the screen, Evey replied,

"Off."

V smiled, dimming the lamp. He stretched his arm along the back of the couch and settled in for a good movie. It was at some point between the diner and the gold watch scenes that Evey had managed to cringe her way closer to him. Every time bullets began to fly, she jumped and held a pillow just below her face. V found her antics adorable and found his senses heightened at how close they had become. He had to admit, a part of him wanted her to touch him again, but the rest of him felt the supreme urge to keep his distance, if only for fear of becoming distracted.

All his thoughts vanished, however, when in one motion, Evey had tucked her head and pillow into V's side, not even attempting to watch the basement scene. Seemingly of its own accord, V's arm had come down to drape around her and offer comfort.

"It doesn't last long, you'll see. Revenge is yet to be had," he whispered, stroking her back without thinking.

Evey timidly looked at the screen again as her hand drifted off of the pillow to rest on his torso.

V tried to remember to breathe.

God, those hands and the things they inspired! V tried desperately to concentrate on the film but could not as he felt Evey's body pressed against his, her head on his chest, her hand too close…

"You were right," Evey broke his train of thought as she straightened in relief as the scene changed. "That wasn't too bad."

V almost moaned. Not bad at all! Ah, what it was to be at war with one's self. He immediately missed her warmth though only seconds before he was devastated by it. Did she truly not know the effect she was having on him?

He glanced at her, trying to read her expression, but all he could tell was that she was tired as she struggled to keep her eyes open. V almost chuckled; after all, she had had a long day. He had made sure of it. Not knowing quite how to ask, V finally worked up to speaking.

"Evey... you can prop your head on my lap if it will be more comfortable. I can't help but notice your exhaustion is catching up with you."

Evey looked chagrined, rubbing one of her eyes.  
"Are you sure you don't mind? I promise I won't fall asleep. I actually really like the film."

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded, and I will take no offense if your body should betray you."

Evey smiled and snuggled up with her head and pillow resting on his firm thigh. She sighed in contentment. They watched in companionable silence until minutes before the ending, when V noticed Evey's breathing change, becoming slow and regulated.

V smiled, looking down at her small form. She had almost made it. Tentatively, V ran a gloved hand over her head, tucking in the loose strands that had escaped behind her ear. Evey truly was beautiful, even more so in her sleep. Content to wait until the movie had ended, V was loathe to move her when the credits finally rolled across the screen.

Scooping her up as if she weighed nothing, V froze when her arms intertwined behind his neck and her face nuzzled into his chest. Gazing down at the beautiful woman in his arms and marveling at her implicit trust, V waited for his heart beat to calm before he carried her to her room.

Nudging the door open with his foot, V gently placed her on her mattress, tucking a blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. She immediately curled into it, seeking a warmth to replace his own. V gazed down at her, trying to understand what he was feeling. Sighing, he turned and shut her door quietly. Leaning against it in distress, he looked at the unforgiving stone ceiling.

What was he getting himself in to?

**I hope this was as fun to read as it was to write! Hopefully, I'll have another update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! Thank you for all of the kind reviews; you guys are truly awesome! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and sorry my work schedule isn't allowing me to update as often as I'd like. A few updates on the story; when I started it, I figured I was going to stay strictly within the bounds of the movie, but I'm thinking ahead to future chapters and I may throw in a little variety and frankly Wannabeaussie spin to the storyline. I hope that's ok with everyone! Let me know if you like the way the story is progressing or if you ever feel characters are OOC. As usual, characters aren't mine.**

Evey punched the bag over and over again, dodging once, twice, weaving to her left and throwing an uppercut. As soon as her fist landed, she was dodging back out again. Watching the bag sway back and forth, Evey leaned over her knees, breathing heavy. Frustrated she mopped her hair out of her eyes again. She had been tying it back ever since she started training, which had been over a month now. Ever since her initial lesson, V had become somewhat scarce. Who was she kidding; she had hardly seen him. Every so often, he would surprise her. Walking in on her training with silent feet, giving her tips on where her technique was lacking, but never touching her. Evey could not help but notice he had given her more than her necessary share of space as of late. The thought frustrated her further and she launched a whole new assault on the bag, pounding it until her knuckles felt raw even under the gloves V had supplied. Realizing the bag wasn't her biggest problem, Evey wheeled back around to stalk out of the room when she found herself face to face with V. Startled, she adapted the defensive position.

V held one hand behind him as he straightened from where he had been leaning against the wall. He seemed to be smiling. Evey couldn't help but wonder how long he had watched her. The thought left her flustered. Feeling her anger beginning to make another appearance, she decided it was time for her to take control for once.

"V. I need you to do something for me."

"And how may I be of service?"

"I want you to cut my hair," Evey said boldly, stepping forward.

Dammit, if he wouldn't touch her, she would force him to so while doing her bidding at the same time.

Evey couldn't help but notice the pause was prolonged for longer than expected as V seemed to stare at the ground in deep thought. Not giving him a chance to answer, she stalked past him saying as she went,

"Well, come on then."

She walked without looking back, feeling sweaty and in need of a shower as she grabbed the necessary supplies from her room. Evey suddenly felt giddy at the prospect of giving herself over to V's capable hands and did not have to look to her door to know he had followed her. As Evey brushed passed him and sat on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror, she spun herself to face a hesitant V who looked as if he had never been further than a step behind her.

"Evey… are you sure this is what you want?"

Evey smirked at him,

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. It's not as if we're shaving my head. Now that would be a true tragedy! I just need my bangs trimmed and a few inches taken off. You wouldn't believe the difference it will make in my training."

Evey watched the masked vigilante as he looked at her with something akin to skepticism. Or maybe he was simply doubting his own ability to cut hair. She never could tell. Whatever it was, V seemed to come to a decision.

"Right then! Let's see what we can do about that."

Snapping into action, he grabbed a towel and folded it quickly, being entirely too dramatic about the whole thing so that when Evey finally found herself with a towel tied around her neck and him behind her as she faced the mirror, she couldn't help but wonder if he had been to a beautician school. She beamed at his reflection; this was the V she had missed.

"Bangs first, Madame?" V asked, as his hands hesitated with what looked to be a straight-edge poised beside her hair. Where he had acquired it, Evey didn't dare to ask. She only nodded and stilled as he began to trim here and there. Evey found herself closing her eyes, both to not ruin the end result and to feel him near. He was warm behind her. V hummed as he worked and even with her eyes closed she could feel his deep scrutiny at times. She couldn't tell if he was admiring his handiwork or searching for something deeper. All too soon, his hands left her hair and she felt him step back.

"You can look now, Evey."

V seemed to be chuckling as he leaned back against the sink with crossed arms, waiting for her reaction.

Evey slowly opened her eyes and stared in the mirror. What she saw surprised her. He had not only done what she asked, but he had done so with flair. Her curled bangs were layered so that they swooped softly into the rest of her hair. He had taken off a few inches, but it was still resting just at her shoulders. Smirking, she did not have to guess to know he preferred it long.

"Well…?"

V had been analyzing her the whole time and she almost forgot he was there. Turning to face him, Evey quirked a brow in his direction.

"And here I thought there was something you _wouldn't_ be good at."

V seemed to relax and she could've swore he smiled.

"Hmmm, I don't believe that's possible."

"Bragging, are we?"

V poised his hand in the air, quoting,

_"_If I seem to boast more than is becoming, my excuse is that I brag for humanity rather than for myself."*

"Right, well if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower, and you can watch a movie with me when I'm finished; that is, if humanity is willing."

"Most willing." V made for the door, but before closing it completely, he poked his head back in and asked, "Dinner then?"

"That would be lovely," Evey answered, already beginning to pull at her shirt.

The door closed quickly. Evey smiled.

*Quote: Henry David Thoreau

**Thoughts? Feel free to write me a line; I'll be plotting the next chapter in the meantime! Have a great weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You know the characters aren't mine. Again, thanks for the reviews! I do warn you, the next few updates will be one shots leading up to where I want them to be in the grand scheme of things. Let me know if this is getting too long... if you're happy to keep reading then I'm happy to keep writing! **

"Again!"

Evey practically growled, diving forward she tried to catch V off guard, but it just wasn't possible. No matter how much she ducked, weaved, and feinted, the vigilante always blocked her with what seemed like apparent ease. She hadn't landed a blow on him since they had started an hour ago; instead, her punches glanced off of his arms as he redirected them away from his body. Every miss resulted in V telling her what she was doing wrong and Evey was growing weary of his instruction.

Tired and angry, Evey threw what she knew to be a weak punch and V easily blocked it, acting as if she'd insulted him with such a petty attempt. She tried the last thing she could think of. Spinning off of his blocking arm to find his back to her, she sprang. What resulted was Evey hanging awkwardly from his back as she tried to grip him in a headlock. It was only after she had scrambled on his back that she realized how flawed her plan had been, seeing as she weighed next to nothing compared to his solid form. But true to her nature, she followed through, trying her best to cut off his windpipe.

V had tensed when her petite form hit his back, completely surprised. He had to say, it wasn't expected, neither was it under any of the descriptions he had provided for proper fighting etiquette. He would've laughed had he not found it so insulting. Deciding to teach her a lesson and put an end to his mounting suffocation, V quickly reached one gloved hand up to break her hold while the other reached behind him to slide her around his body. In no more than a few seconds, he had her arms pinned above her head as the rest of his body crushed her to the wall.

They were both breathing hard, though V knew his current lack of breath had nothing to do with exertion as she momentarily struggled against him, her body sliding against his own. God, this woman! V caught his breath and quickly checked his body's response with practiced self-control. He restricted her arms even further so she couldn't move; it would do no good to get distracted.

With no more than a breath between them, Evey froze, searching the expressionless back eyes before her. For the first time she felt fear as his powerful musculature pinned her to the wall. What if she had finally crossed the line, betraying him with her insensibilities? How could she have been so rude? With V's arms still pinning hers hands above her, their chests were almost touching. Evey felt herself tremble as V slowly cocked his head at her.

"Evey…" V warned in a low voice. "I don't remember teaching you that particular technique."

"I…" Evey lost her voice as she realized her legs were still wound tightly around him. God, she was practically straddling him. Why hadn't she let go? Why wasn't she letting go? Why was his velvet voice so tempting and his body so firm? Evey resisted the urge to shift even further into him. She wondered how he would react...

"What did I tell you about losing your feet while fighting?"

V pressed insurmountably closer, causing Evey to gasp. Mmmmh, if only she could bring her arms to brace around his neck... She couldn't think. She tried to concentrate, as he watched her struggle for words.

"That it…" She searched his mask. "That it leaves us vulnerable."

"Precisely," V whispered. He looked pointedly down at her legs still wrapped around him.

Immediately embarrassed, Evey released her grip, letting her small feet drop to the ground. V followed suit, letting her arms go and taking a step back. Evey could've sworn she heard him inhale deeply, as if he'd been holding his breath. She cocked her head at him, as she'd seen him do so many times before. V had his hands clasped behind him and was looking off to the side as if self-conscious. She couldn't help but wonder… was he affected by her as much as she was by him? But he couldn't have been because when he'd pressed against her she hadn't felt… Evey ducked her head, suddenly nervous. She was acting foolish. Of course he felt nothing for her. He was just toying with her, teaching her a lesson; she was a child to think any different.

"I think that's enough training for today, Evey," V said in a voice that sounded strained. "I'm afraid I must be off for the night. I trust you'll find leftovers satisfactory for dinner?"

Evey suddenly found she could not meet his eyes. Keeping her eyes on the ground and wrapping her arms around herself to ward off rejection, she simply nodded. Turning quickly she left the room as fast as she could, not wanting her tears to give her away. What she did not see was the reaction of the man she left behind.

V had taken a step forward when she turned, immediately sensing her distress. His arm half raised, staring at where she'd disappeared, V let his hand drop wondering what he had done wrong. Had he pushed too far? Scared her? Maybe he had overreacted… but her body had felt so warm and her eyes had told him she was receptive to his proximity. But had she really been? Maybe he had misread... Suddenly finding the room too confining, V quickly grabbed his hat and cape and made a dash for the tunnels. He had to get some fresh air, clear his mind. There was work that needed to be done and the sensibilities of one girl could not get in the way of an idea that could topple a nation.

Yet, as V sprang from one rooftop to another, it was all he could do not to find himself at her door again.

**Happy to hear your thoughts :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**And... here come the teasers. I've added some tweaks of my own, but I'm trying to stay aligned with the film. I promise after a few quick fillers like the ones below I will be back to VEV goodness in no time! Also, I was going to do shout outs to everyone who has made me smile with a kind review, but you ALL have. Thank you so much for everyone's support! I'll do my best to give you updates SOON. (Oh, and I don't own the characters.)**

Evey held Gordon's address in her hand. She had to get out. She was going crazy being stuck underground with a man who… who, well he killed people didn't he? Without remorse. She shuddered. He was a terrorist after all; so why did she feel so attracted to him? Evey shook her head; this was ridiculous. Maybe she was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome and developing some weird attachment to her captor. That's what V was, wasn't he? Because she was damn certain he didn't feel a thing for her except inconvenience. Evey crumbled the paper in her hands and stood. It was time. She went to find V.

* * *

V had never felt so physically sick. Or was it simply his heart? He didn't even know he was capable of feeling this way. Betrayal. He leaned against the brick wall, shaking, but not from the rain. He watched Evey as she darted inside of Gordon's house. He balled his gloved fists. This made twice he had found her on her way to see the same man. V turned away from the house, blindly making his way toward the Shadow Gallery. He had to get away from her; it would do no good making a scene. She wasn't worth it.

V froze mid run atop the roof.

But wasn't she? Was she not the sole reason for his heart ailing him so? It was not because she had ran to Gordon; it was because she had ran away from him. Evey was afraid of him. Fear, it would be her undoing. He would have to do something about it, but now wasn't the time. V did not doubt her promise of not revealing him, but he was guaranteed that she would be found staying with such a public figure. And soon. V glanced over his shoulder. Sighing, he began to make his way toward his computer systems. Evey wasn't safe. He had to find a way to get to her before she was found. But what to do about her fear?

V disappeared into the night, the swirl of his cape the only indicator he had been more than a shadow.

* * *

V lay on the floor, curled into himself. He felt miserable, he hadn't eaten in days, and his body was sore from lying on the stone floor. Evey. It was his only reoccurring thought. It made him want to wretch again. How cruel could one be? What measures would he not take? He heard her scream in his mind, felt her trembling beneath his gloves… why wasn't she giving in? Why? V would scream if he thought it would do any good; but it wouldn't. Evey was fighting. She was giving the performance of her life and he could not, no, he would not force her off stage. She was so close to ridding herself of the very fear that used to cling to his shoulders. She was beginning to understand, but God, it was killing him to orchestrate her becoming. V rolled onto his back. If he was only an idea then how could he feel so deeply? Ideas do not feel; they do not love. V squeezed his eyes shut hard.

It was time to give her the letter.

**I hope it was easy to tell where the story picked up in between movie scenes! If not, let me know, and I'll do some tweaking. Have a GREAT weekend :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Told you I would update soon! To address your concern, Rafam: the reason I'm including movie scenes is to provide context and thoughts that may not have been ****verbally **** expressed in the film (but we all felt with so many soulful looks!) I will do my best to keep film scenes to a minimum, and I really appreciate your input. I hope you will all excuse the leniency I've taken with the script, as I've inserted some scenes of my own! Happy reading!**

V had expected Evey's reaction, he had expected her sense of betrayal and found no pleasure in it. The hurt in her eyes caused him more pain than any bullet ever would. He tried to explain, tried to get her to understand why he had done what he had. Why he had no choice. As he held her, supported her small form, he tried to show her his hands could be used for good. They could comfort, support, stroke her into feeling safe in his presence. His heart seized when she asked for something as simple as air. Oh, if she only knew he would do anything for her at this point! He swiftly lifted her and gently supported her weight as they made for the lift. He kept his arm around her, wanting more than anything to show her he would never bring harm to her again. That he could be trusted. Evey was quiet, staring vaguely at the ceiling as the lift rose. V worried she was going into shock. He shifted closer, his gaze never leaving her face.

They stepped out into the rain. V immediately unfastened his cape; he would not have her getting a cold. As he stepped forward, she stepped away. V froze, watching her. Evey was in awe. Waves of recollection hit V with such force that he gave pause, drinking in the sight of her and seeing himself.

How strong Evey had become. What depths of pride V felt.

Half an hour later, V found himself cradling Evey in his now-soaked cape to his chest as they descended toward the Gallery. He tenderly helped her to her room and presented her with a set of dry clothes. Turning to leave and give her space, V was surprised when Evey caught his sleeve.

"Please… help me."  
V hesitated as he looked down into her fatigued eyes; he cringed at the thought of undressing her.

Evey seemed to read his mind and her eyes glinted.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before."

V ducked his head solemnly, her words cutting through his stoic demeanor. He quickly knelt and efficiently slipped the tarnished orange smock from her frail figure and helped her slip into the clothes. Her hands held onto his shoulders for support. V took care to keep his gaze averted and concentrate on the task at hand. When she was dressed, he looked up to find her eyes already closed. Worried, he immediately scooped her up and laid her gently on her bed. He secured the blankets around her, making her as warm as possible. Sitting beside her, he checked her temperature and vitals, determined to make sure she would no longer suffer. Satisfied that what she needed most was sleep, V rose, yet found himself rooted to the floor beside her. The pull he felt toward her was now stronger than he had ever felt before.

Evey.

What have I done to you?

Reaching down, V gently stroked her face. After a few moments, he took an unsteady breath and left the room, quietly shutting the door. His feet moving of their own accord, he found himself in his room. V sank onto the mattress, putting his head in his hands. It wouldn't be long now. She would wake and she would leave. It needed to happen. The 5th was approaching and the longer she stayed the more likely he was to… V shut his eyes, a silent tear rolling to fall on the inside of his mask.

V didn't know how or when, but somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with Evey Hammond.

Clasping his hands, V silently wept and waited for her to walk away. Again.

* * *

V cried. Cried like he had never cried before. What had he expected? Yes, she would leave, he had known. But he hadn't known she would take his heart with her. What pain he felt! Evey had been so close she had taken his breath away, caused his heart to stutter, his mind to scramble! What was she expecting? Was she toying with him? Finding a way to torture him as he had done to her? If so, it was working! But the way her eyes had flicked to his porcelain lips told him a different story… reminded him of a time she had willingly clung to him, even when he posed a threat. Would he have agreed to what she wanted? Could he have given up everything for her with the simple setting aside of a mask? It both made him elated and fearful to realize the answer was yes. Ah, the irony of fate that taking off the mask would both allow him to love and send his love running. A monster, indeed! What resided behind Guy Faux was a face too damaged to be loved and an idea too just to be disputed.

Wiping his tears and pulling himself away from the broken glass, V felt the quaint presence of acceptance settle in the pit of his stomach. Life, like cards, was simple in that each player must make the best with what cards they've been dealt. V's path was plotted as surely as the tracks he had taken so long to lay. He had to finish what he had started. There was no more time for distractions. Heading to his costume room, V once again began to work toward his end.

**Ok guys, spoiler alert! After this update I'm going to mix things up from the movie script (I've given you fair warning!) Thanks again for everyone's patience and support!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you have it. I don't own anything-just happen to love this couple!**

Evey was curled into herself, warm yet conflicted. The steady hum of the TV that displayed a black screen reminded her she was alone. The Count of Monte Cristo had just finished playing and Evey was surprised to feel not only nostalgia but loss. Her thoughts were in turmoil. How could one love and hate simultaneously? How could acts of torture be labeled as kindness? How could hands she'd fallen in love with hurt her so willingly? Yet, it had not been willing, had it? Not entirely. Or at least, he claimed. V was so twisted in his eccentric approaches to problem solving that it baffled her. Blowing up buildings to bring freedom and peace, torturing people to foster character growth. She snorted. He would be offended to hear her characterize his actions as such. Her words never could quite hold his elegance. Elegance… memories began to crash in on her: his toned black suit weaving around her, correcting her fighting style, making her feel strong, crushing her to the wall. The feel of him against her as he held her completely powerless, and the realization that it was exactly where she wanted to be.

Evey closed her eyes tightly. What was she thinking? He had TORTURED her. For months. Kept her in a cell. Taken away her dignity. Yet, was she not stronger for it?

Evey sat up straight. Yes. Yes, she was. And for whatever odd reason, she missed V. It was plain and simple. After her initial anger and hurt had diminished, she'd found it there within the corner of her heart. A simple tugging toward the shadows. Yes, she would see her masked vigilante again. The question was when?

* * *

Evey paced back and forth in her room. She was dressed elegantly in a simple black skirt and red blouse covered by a sleek high-collared dress coat that made her both feel more secure and gave her presence a sense of power. Her brow was furrowed and she had one pale finger on her lips as she tried to come to a decision. The chaos that had descended upon Britain's media left Evey shaking with anger, even more so to know it was all being blamed on V. Such lies! How had she not noticed before? How had she not seen how swayed they all were by the Chancellor and his desire for power? Not so long ago she had been one of those people… the thought made her freeze.

Evey looked in the mirror, eyes determined with new-found purpose. V had changed her life and despite everything she had been through, he had made it better. She had to talk to him. He had to know she understood. Evey's hand automatically finding the blade on the side of her leg, she buttoned her coat and made for the door.

If she ran into any Fingers tonight, they'd find her more than ready.

* * *

Evey hesitated at the heavy door that led to the Gallery; she was surprised she had found her way here at all. It had been dark last time and she has been in a hurry to leave. She placed her hand on the door but stopped again. What if V didn't want her here? Was she showing weakness by coming to see him before the 4th? Hadn't she promised herself she would wait? No, he wanted to see her. Hell, he'd practically begged her to stay.

V had to know. Evey pushed open the door.

All was quiet in the Gallery. It was dark enough that Evey had to stumble forward until she found the lights. Looking around, she saw all was pristine, everything in its place. Evey felt her heart sink; he wasn't here. Glancing down at her watch she saw it was already 11:30 PM. In her haste to follow through with her decision to see V, she'd forgotten to check the time. Oh well, she was here now, she might as well wait. Maybe even make a cup of tea. Evey smiled. Shrugging off her coat and placing it on the back of a kitchen chair, she set about to make tea as she had so many times before.

Waiting for the kettle to whistle, Evey found herself drawn toward the training room. Nostalgia threatening to overwhelm her, she stopped and closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of V's home. She had missed this place. Crossing the threshold, Evey was shocked by the sight that met her eyes. The room was in complete disarray, as if one too many fights had been had. But the sight that most made her heart clench most was the complete dismantling of V's favorite sparring friend. Instead of a proud suit of metal there now stood a gaping hole, his breastplate completely missing, no armor for his supposed heart. Trying to understand the implications, Evey's thoughts were interrupted by a shrill whistle. Walking quickly back to the kitchen, Evey distractedly poured her tea. Suddenly feeling the Gallery was too quiet, she grasped her warm mug and headed toward the Wurlitzer. Musing to herself, her finger found the number that brought Cat Power's steady crooning to the Gallery. Closing her eyes, Evey smiled for the first time in months.

* * *

V stood stock still on the roof, eyes watching the trucks being loaded below. His plan was coming to fruition, but he still couldn't trust the BFC trucks to follow his instructions without seeing it with his own eyes. Watching the last of the boxes being stowed away, V sighed. Tomorrow they would go out and his identity would become their own. There was something humbling about losing one's self. V almost laughed. Self. What was he but an idea? There WAS nothing else. It was why he would follow through with the 5th. He would give the people the chance they deserved, he would cripple the nation that had become corrupt so they could rebuild on principles they chose, not the ones they were handed. V's fist clenched involuntarily. Yes, he would see it through.

A pink flash in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Hopping onto a lower roof he was surprised to see a feminine silhouette dart around the corner. She looked scared, clutching her coat to herself and repeatedly checking behind her shoulder. Evey. The pang the word wreaked upon his soul caught V off guard. He knew it wasn't her, but he would ensure the girl got home safe. It's what Evey would want. As V once more took up his role as silent guardian of the night, he could not help but wonder if there was more left to his concept of 'self' than originally thought.

**I promise, VEV is right around the corner! Be prepared; the movie script just got thrown out the window... thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait, guys! I really tried to get this one right. As always, I don't own the characters, although I hope I did them justice. Thank you again for all of you kind reviews; you guys keep me going! Prepare for VEV!**

Finally reaching the Gallery, V was exhausted. He had seen the unaware girl to her front door which ended up being much further than expected. Brave girl, though he could not help but wonder who had been so important to see. About to push open the door, V froze. His keen hearing detected noises inside. Music? Someone was inside his home! But how had they found him? Filled with rage, V had no patience left as he slipped quietly into the Gallery with his blades out. Without a sound he made his way toward the Wurlitzer, intent on dispatching whoever had dared to entreat on his home uninvited. Becoming a part of the shadows, V was about to fling himself from his hiding place when his eyes fell on the woman leaning against the jukebox, a tea cup in her hands. Her eyes were closed, a smile lit her face. Evey.

V almost dropped the blades in his hands. Had he finally lost it? Had he gone mad? Maybe he was so tired that the pink woman had triggered hallucinations. But that smell… her smell. V took a step forward, half out of the shadows. The vigilante drew a breath, his heart pounding. The strong tilt of her chin, her relaxed stance yet bristly hair, and her smile… yes, he would know that smile anywhere. This was no conjuring of his own. His eyes appraised the simple yet flattering black skirt and the red blouse that clung in all the right places; V could not remember a time when she looked so beautiful.

"I know you're there."

Her voice startled him. V scrambled to quickly sheathe his knives before she turned to face him. He drew in his breath once more. My God, she was even more beautiful from the front. Come on, old man, pull yourself together! V tried to formulate a sentence. Taking another step forward, all he managed was,

"Evey…"

She cocked her head at him and he found his voice gone again. Curse his inability to speak!

"V." She said simply, smiling at him and taking a step forward. "Come, I've made tea. I'm sure after such a long night you could use some."

Her eyes ran their course over him as she spoke, and V self-consciously removed his hat, holding it to his chest and feeling very silly.

"I would like that. Thank you," V replied, humbly ducking his head as he followed her into the kitchen. As she poured him a cup, he quickly removed his cape and knives, hanging them along with his hat at the door. Working up his nerve, V turned to find she had placed his cup on the table and was sitting down with her own mug, waiting for him.

Ah, so it was conversation she wanted. V didn't know whether to sit or bolt through the front door. Did she know what power she held over him? That she could destroy him with but a single glance? Bracing himself, V walked forward and sat down slowly. She deserved his attention and whatever she had to say would be his penance.

Feeling his intense gaze upon her, Evey knew he sought answers. After all, it was nearly midnight and he had come home to find her uninvited. But she would accomplish what she had set out to do, and part of her was already satisfied with her choice to come. The simple sight of him had brought her more peace than she had felt in months. Just to know he was alive, that he was real...

"V, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here… you probably didn't expect to come home and find it invaded."  
"The Gallery is always open to you, Evey," V interrupted without thinking. Evey smiled.

"That's very kind, I just…well, you see, V, I came to a few conclusions tonight and I couldn't sleep without sharing them with you."

Evey paused, taking in V's rigid posture. She wondered what was going through his mind. He must be expecting a tirade of angry retorts and guilt trips. Evey imagined her calm demeanor must be unsettling for him. But that's why he needed to know. Trying to find his eyes, Evey began.

"V, I… I've been so angry with you. I hated you and what you had done. I even looked on myself with disgust for ever wanting to help a man with such twisted morals."

V hung his head immediately, his bravado already wearing thin. He looked so dejected Evey wanted to fling her arms around him, but she wasn't finished yet.

"I thought back on the times in that cell when I wished you would find me…" V's head jerked back up to gaze hard at her. "I thought, if only V knew where I was then he would save me. But to find out that it was you? You that tortured me. You that shaved my hair, you that made me feel vulnerable, like at any time I could be…"

Evey cut off short when she noticed V's shoulders had slumped and he had sunk so low in his chair it was a wonder he had not fallen to the floor. She wouldn't have it. Evey stood, rounding the table, and titled his chin up to look at her. She gazed hard at him and whispered,

"I remembered all of that and then I remembered roses and a woman named Valerie."

V inhaled. Evey leaned even closer.

"I remembered hope and the man who gave it to me. And I realized why he had done it. I realized that the only way I could get even close to understanding who he was and the idea he represented was to go through something that was just as painful for him as it was for me… I remembered, and I was thankful."

Evey's eyes searched his stoic face, trying to read any indication that her words were having an effect. Not knowing how else to get through to him, she whispered, "Thank you." and kissed Guy's Faux on the forehead. The slight intake of breath she heard was the only way she knew how deeply she was affecting him. Satisfied, she pulled back and returned to her mug before turning to walk out of the kitchen.

"Finish your tea. I'll be waiting." Evey disappeared from sight.

V sat still, staring dumbfounded after her. His mind was reeling, so many questions and no answers to be had. Did she really kiss him? His glove reached up to touch where her lips had. V's heart was soaring yet his mind kept it grounded. In the many ways he had seen his end, it had never included a woman, especially not Evey. And of all the ways he expected to see her again, he never expected her to not only come early, but to thank him for what he had done. Was she mad? Had she not called him a monster? Maybe she was still playing with him. And what of the 5th? Did she intend to stop him? How could he tell her he had a mere two weeks left to live? V's unsteady hands found his mug, and he drank the tea so fast it scalded his tongue. He didn't notice.

V found himself standing, slowly walking toward where Evey had disappeared. There were many things he was currently unsure of, but wasting any time he had left with this woman would be a mistake he was not willing to make.

Entering the room, it warmed his heart to see she was curled up on the couch, reading a book he'd left out. Walking up to stand behind her, he said quietly,

_"Nothing in his life became him like the leaving it."_

Evey smiled, looking back at him.

"You always did have a knack for knowing what I was reading."

"Only because I read it first."

V hesitated, once again taking in her attire. "May I join you?"

"You know you don't have to ask." Evey patted the couch beside her.

V sat, holding his hands in his lap, not knowing what else to say. Glancing to his right, he saw Evey was appraising him with something akin to curiosity. The silence almost unbearable, V fully turned toward her so that she would know he was looking at her (though he had a sneaking suspicion he didn't get away with half as much as he thought he did).

"I trust you've been well?"

Evey cocked her head at him, a gesture he was wishing she had never picked up from him as he suddenly felt scrutinized. She looked away, eyes distant.

"Well enough. I picked up part-time work at an old bookstore. The shop keeper seemed happy to have me. He's partially blind so I think it worked out in both of our favor."

"Ah… then it seems fortune smiled upon you both. But you said part-time… you are working elsewhere?"

Evey turned to smirk at him.

"Always one for details, aren't you? But I suppose you wouldn't be good at what you do if you weren't… yes, I also work at the hospital."

V was visibly shocked. Evey quirked her brow at him.

"What? Did you not think I had it in me?"

"No, not that…" V rushed to defend his thoughts. "I would simply assume a hospital is a very public space for one so…"

"Infamous?" Evey joked. V's head dipped enough for her to know he disapproved.

"It's not dangerous, V," Evey said, shifting to tuck her feet underneath her. She didn't seem to notice the movement had hitched her skirt up a few inches, but V, after all, was one for details.

Feeling a little warm under the collar, V looked away, trying to process her words when she added softly, "It's not as if anyone would recognize me now anyway."

V's head snapped back to gaze at her face, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes seemed far away. It was moments like these that V truly felt monstrous. Trying to think of anything to say that would take her pain away, Evey beat him to it, her expression clearing of its own accord.

"But that's ok because I'm not the girl I once was," Evey said, suddenly gazing at him with passionate eyes. "Thanks to you…"

The emotion he saw there was too much. V stood abruptly and began to pace in front of her. Exasperated and trying to process his thoughts, he passionately began to speak.

"Evey! Do not disguise my actions as anything but what they were! They were torturous, monstrous even! These hands wreaked pain and destruction on your body, beat bruises upon your fair skin… they shaved your head until every last lock had fallen…"

Here, V stopped, his head hung in defeat.

"I did what you once told me would truly be an act of terror, and I did it knowing exactly how it would make you feel… Do not defend my actions, Evey. I do not deserve your gratitude," V whispered.

Evey's steely gaze had returned as her heart yearned for the man in front of her. Why was he doing this to himself? Did he not understand she had forgiven him? Standing boldly, she approached him from behind. Reaching out, she placed a small hand on his back to rest between his shoulder blades. She felt him immediately tense.

"V…" Evey said gently. "You may have hurt me, but it wasn't without hurting yourself. Everything you did to me, every time you caused me pain—it was because you believed you were making me stronger. You believed you were opening my eyes for the first time to a Britain that was corrupt and evil. A Britain that would rather control its people with fear than work for the common good. And you know what, you intelligent man?"

Evey slid her hand around him to rest on his torso as she slowly moved to stand in front of him. Using her other hand, she tilted his mask up to look at her for the second time that night. Whispering, she said,

"I finally see. V… I forgive you."

V inhaled sharply making Evey wish more than anything that she could see his face. Resisting her touch, V pulled away and was standing a few steps away before she could even blink.

"You know not what you're saying, Evey."

"Oh, I don't, do I?" Evey placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

V aggressively turned to face her.

"No, you don't!"

Taking in his stance and clenched fists, Evey began to understand why he was resisting her with such fervor. She felt anger beginning to build in herself as a response.

"Is it that I don't understand, V? Or is that you don't like the implications?" Evey began to approach him, her eyes blazing. She saw him immediately tense but was too angry to care. When she reached him, she poked him hard in the chest.

"You know what I think, V? I think you are afraid," she shoved at his chest to punctuate each sentence. "And you know what? It disgusts me. After you spent months beating it into me, after you tortured, and cut, and sneered all for the sake of NO FEAR!" Evey spat the last part and used all her strength to throw a punch at his chest. There was no weakness this time.

V caught her fist before it could find its mark and Evey found herself drawn in close to him as he held her in a restraint. V looked down at her with a somber countenance and replied in a voice strangled with emotion,

"You see? You have not forgiven."

Evey completely deflated in his arms. For the first time she felt tears beginning to prick at the corner of her eyes. V's arms immediately adapted from restraining to providing her with comfort as he gently rubbed the sides of her arms. They stayed that way for a few minutes until V heard a voice so quiet he almost missed it,

"V. Let me go."

V's hands froze mid-motion before immediately falling to his side. Raising her forehead from where it had been resting on his chest, Evey looked up at him with a stoic expression.

"Thank you for the tea. I'm afraid I must go now," Evey turned from him and walked to gather her coat from the kitchen chair. V followed behind her, his mounting panic almost suffocating him.

Evey continued to talk as she efficiently put on her coat in one graceful motion, "I thought coming here would make a difference for us both, but clearly I was wrong."

As she turned again, V felt sheer terror at the thought of her leaving again. Stepping forward, he extended one arm as if to grab her and desperately called out,

"Wait! Evey…" She paused and looked back at him. The vigilante stopped his advance, suddenly nervous under her gaze. His voice was deep with unspoken emotion. "Your being here means more than you will ever know."

Evey shook her head, her heart once again full of love for the man before her but saddened by his resistance. "You silly man."

Evey turned once more and made to leave the Gallery. As she opened the door, she heard his sad voice as he watched her leave,

"Will I see you again?"

Evey paused halfway through the door to look back at him. He truly did look pitiful and half of her wanted to run back and launch herself into his arms. But she was stronger than that. It was obviously not what he needed or was willing to accept yet. She let him see her smile.

"I've left my address on the counter. You're welcome to see me whenever you like… But I'm guessing you already knew that."

With that, Evey winked at him and shut the door.

V felt his heartbeat tick up a beat. Had she really just…. No, he thought he was losing her. He thought his resistance had been enough! Had she really left him an open invitation? Was she saying she wanted to see him again? His mind whirling, V didn't even register that he had once again donned his knives, cape and hat.

Well, he may not know how to handle Evey's new-found forgiveness, but he for damn sure knew how to handle her safety. Closing the door without a sound, V silently took off in her pursuit. Smiling to himself as he moved, he couldn't help but think she had gotten one thing right; he didn't need her address. It was already committed to memory.

**Thoughts? I hope you guys enjoyed the "early" reunion! Have a great weekend, and I'll do my best to update soon...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay guys, life has been hectic. This chapter gives you a bit of perspective as far as the world "above ground." Yes, Rafam, I do hold out hope for there being "apartment scenes," and I promise to write one even if it doesn't appear immediately! Again, I don't own characters. Enjoy!**

V watched as Evey ducked into a quaint apartment and could not help but smile. No matter how exhausted his body was, his heart was exhilarated. _Time goes on crutches till love have all his rites. _Only now was he truly beginning to understand. V tilted his head upwards, waiting for Evey's light to come on. And… there it was. He saw her shadow cross in front of the window. Hmmm, if he just scaled the ledge, he would have no problem landing on the fire escape... Ah, but what was he saying? He had no reason to look in on her; she was safe, it was time for him to bid her adieu. Turning, V started toward home, mind anywhere but on where he was going.

She had looked fierce, his Evey, striding through dark alleys; a far cry from the girl fate had aligned his path to cross so many months ago. No, she no longer cowered, but breathed awareness. And speak of not being defenseless! It had not been until he'd had to restrain Evey in the Gallery that he had felt it; the hard prick against him so alien from the warm comfort of her body. She was wearing his knife! Not that he hadn't intended for her to take it or he wouldn't have left it in her room, but the fact that she had been wearing it under her skirt… V tried to keep his thoughts orderly but found it to be a task attempted in vain. He would not lie to himself, the fact that Evey carried his blade was a point of pride and, if other developing points were any indication, one of lust.

V stumbled through the Gallery door, shutting it without decorum and headed straight for his bed. Though dead tired, he smiled, knowing tonight's dreams would be sweet indeed.

* * *

Evey woke up feeling content; something she had been missing for nearly two months now. Stifling a yawn, she sat up and noticed the sun was streaming lazily through her window and onto her face. The light drew her from her bed and onto the fire escape. Something as simple as being able to look out across the city in the mornings as the sun rose was what gave her the most pleasure. It was one of the things she missed most when living in the Gallery.

Turning to get ready for work, a splash of purple caught her attention. Artfully wrapped violets greeted her, propped innocently between the railings. Evey picked up the purple flowers, bringing them to her nose and closing her eyes as she smiled. She didn't need a card attached to know who they were from. Evey quickly moved to the railing and looked down at the streets below to see if she could catch her masked suitor, but there was no one to be seen.

Her mind reeling, Evey stepped back inside and began hunting a vase and water for the flowers. But what did V mean by leaving them for her? Hmmm… Violets for V? For Viola? Or was there some hidden meaning long associated with flowers? She tried to remember what violets were supposed to represent. Tactfully arranging the vase by her bedside, Evey happened to notice the time on her alarm clock. Dammit! She was going to be late again. Rushing through her morning routine before flying out the door, Evey resolved she would ask one of the nurses at the hospital today to get their take on the flowers. Whatever was meant, it appeared V had taken her up on seeing her whenever he wanted. The thought made her smile.

* * *

"What's happened?" Evey asked frantically.

She'd come in to find nurses flying down hallways, rushing with gurneys and medical supplies as it seemed there had been an explosion. Evey had quickly changed and jumped right in to see how she could help. She was currently looking down at a badly-injured man and holding her gloved hands over a contusion another nurse was attending to.

"Fire. A bad one, apparently, he was pulled out just in time, but not before the third-degree burns set in."

The shock recoiled through Evey's body as more of the man was revealed by a doctor attempting to save the man's life. As an IV was inserted, Evey could not help but compare the man's skin to what she'd seen of V's hands. How much of him was burnt? She'd never bothered to ask all the time she'd been in the Gallery… Evey's heart started pounding.

Was that the reason for Guy Faux? Was that why he kept her at such a distance, never revealing even the slightest display of skin? Feeling both shaken and angry with herself for never inquiring after V's health, Evey was glad when she was ordered to help with medial tasks. The hospital was no place to let her mind drift. Evey narrowed her eyes and got to work, determined to have answers to her questions later.

* * *

It was after an eight hour shift that Evey walked slowly home, her hands deep in her pockets, her mind deep in the Gallery. It was because she was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed the girl with glasses. The sounds of the spray paint can falling to the ground shocked Evey and left her staring dumbfounded after the girl. Peering at her unfinished symbol, Evey was shocked at the emotions welling up inside of her. Fear for the girl's safety. Pride at her bravery and the man she idolized. No, the _idea_ she idolized. And remembrance of the night she first met V.

Looking to her left and right, Evey resolutely picked up the can of red paint. Defiantly, she drew the last line and smirked. It was a symbol that deserved completion. Pitching the can into the rubbish as she walked by, Evey felt only calm.

V smiled from the building above. That was his Evey. He had just finished a successful raid, a fact his heavily laden satchel attested to, when he decided to check in on the route he knew Evey took home from work. That was when he had noticed her distraction. V hadn't known what her reaction would be, but making her act one of completion filled him with a realization that hadn't fully conceptualized yet. Whatever it meant, it filled him with hope and pride in the woman below.

Hearing the chime of the clock strike eight, he quickly turned and disappeared, the black satchel clanking in his wake. His trip a success, it was time to return to the Gallery.

**Yes... I tweaked it. Hope you don't mind! Again, thank you to all of my steady followers. You guys are truly awesome. If anything ever feels OOC, just let me know! Oh, and prepare, major VEV ahead ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that took so long! But this is probably the chapter you guys have all been looking forward to...I found it hard to write, but I hope it's worth the read and the characters are still spot on. I don't own characters; hope you enjoy!**

It was hard to know what led Evey to make the choice to return to the Gallery that night—whether it was the discovery that violets symbolized unwavering loyalty, devotion, and faithfulness, or the encounter with the girl, or the simple discovery that London had seemingly overnight been supplied with masks and capes. The fact that everything V had worked toward was only a week away and that she didn't know what her role in it would be left Evey's head spinning. It was time she had answers, and if V could be compelled to share his intentions with anyone, Evey was sure it would be her.

She opened the Gallery door without hesitation. V stood at attention under the archway, seemingly having heard her approach before she entered.

"Evey!" V spread his arms wide in welcome. "I must say, I am pleasantly surprised."

The vigilante quickly walked toward her and began taking her coat. She couldn't help but notice his gloved fingers linger at her shoulders and trail down her arms as the material slid away. His eagerness surprised Evey as she easily shrugged out of the heavy coat. As he hung it up, she crossed her arms and could not help but smile back at him. V turned toward her, rubbing his hands together.

"Are you hungry? I've had my eye on a mean smoked salmon paté recipe for weeks now; that is, if you would like to stay for dinner…"

Evey noticed he was eying her attire (she may have dressed for his benefit) and decided to evade his question for the moment by responding with her own.

"I got your flowers today, V," Evey looked right into his eyes.

"Ah…" V's head cocked slightly. "Did you like them?"

Evey took a step closer; V stilled.

"They were beautiful."

Evey eyed him lazily, ever-appreciative of how fine-toned and sharp cut his appearance was.

"But I can't help but wonder why they were sent?"

V seemed to contemplate his options before doing something most unusual. He shrugged.

"I should think it was obvious."

As he walked past her to the kitchen and began busying himself with preparations, Evey turned with him, crossing her arms and staring pointedly at his back.

"And if you thought wrong?"

V froze. Evey had him cornered. When he turned around to face her, V found she'd moved closer than anticipated and had a knowing look in her eye. Trying to think on his feet, V came up with a way to defuse the situation. Reaching out and putting his hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner, he replied jovially,

"They reminded me of you, of course! Dearest, Viola!"

Congratulating himself on a near miss, V turned to put on his apron when he heard Evey sigh. She was looking dejectedly away from him with her arms crossed. Ah, Evey, if only I could speak without this fetter upon my tongue! Trying to stop her tumultuous mind before it went down dark paths, he quickly offered a knife and cutting board to her. Putting on his most appealing voice, he asked,

"Evey, would you mind being my sous chef for tonight?"  
Surprise lit Evey's face as she knew V was aware the kitchen was not her area of expertise, but then she broke into a glorious smile and V knew all was forgiven. At least, until a mischievous look came into her eye.

"I will… but only if you cook without your gloves," Evey countered.  
V was so taken aback he snatched the cutting board back.

"Why would you ever ask such a thing?"

"V," Evey said with exasperation, "Don't act like it wasn't until I came that you paraded around in your home fully clothed all the time. It's ok to feel comfortable around me, you know. Plus, I have a sneaking suspicion you cook better without your gloves."

V, who had his arms crossed, and was leaning back against the counter as he watched her incredulously, quirked his brow, though she could not see.

"Am I hearing complaints about what was served from my kitchen, Miss. Hammond?" V asked gruffly.

Evey smirked, glad he was playing along. She stepped forward, the closest she had been to him all night, and tugged the cutting board from his hand. Smiling she said,

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

V was mesmerized by the woman before him. Knowing he could not deny her anything, he hesitantly began to pull at his leather-clad fingers. One by one they loosened until all he had to do was pull. Evey had sat the cutting board on the counter and was watching him curiously. Not wanting to turn himself into a spectacle, he quickly removed the glove.

Pretending to loosen the other hand, he was really checking to see Evey's reaction. V was surprised to find a knowing smile instead of shock or disgust. Wishing for the thousandth time that he could read her thoughts, V quickly removed the other glove and sat them on the far end of the counter.

Trying to ignore the blotched skin before him, he quickly set about giving Evey the necessary ingredients and instructions for chopping. At one point, between setting the temperature of the oven and piling goods out of the freezer, V vanished out of the kitchen leaving Evey unaware only to reappear with a jazzy set accompanying his return. V knew his suspicions were correct and rewarded when Evey began to sway back and forth to the music as she worked at the counter. Smiling, he watched her appreciatively before indulging himself. Silently coming up behind her, he murmured an "Excuse me" by her ear as he reached above to search for spices.

V had always had a way of sneaking up on her, but when Evey felt him lean in as he searched the cabinets above, she knew it was by no accident. Her knife stilled and a smile formed on her face as he slightly pressed into her, capturing her against the counter. He felt… right. She contemplated spinning around.

All too soon, V had found the spices he needed and had moved to stand beside her as he began mixing things together in a bowl. It never ceased to amaze Evey how such a deadly man could look so harmless in a frilly apron. Finished with her share of the work, she turned to him.

"Are these ready?"

V peered good naturedly at her results.

"A more fine display of diced vegetables could not be found!" V said jovially before indicating that she should pour them in his bowl. Laughing at his antics, she added her vegetables to whatever dish he was concocting. Washing her hands, she turned around to see V had produced two wine glasses and a vintage bottle.

"If you wouldn't mind pouring the wine, I should think a few more moments in the kitchen and it will no longer need our services."

Evey paused, deciding to play with him for a minute.

"Oh, so we drink now, do we?"

V suddenly looked unsure and quickly backpedaled, making Evey want to kick herself for how insensitive she could be.

"Unless, of course, you would not prefer…"

She stepped forward quickly, taking the glasses from his hands. They both gasped when her hands touched his. Evey looked hard into the eyes she could not see, determined he should believe her words.

"I would love to."

V nodded and quickly retreated to the counter, hands already out of sight. Evey uncorked the bottle, calmly pouring the two glasses of wine while she willed her heartbeat to slow down. His hands had been so warm. She had always known they would be rough, but she had not expected the texture to be pleasant.

Sensing he needed some space, Evey picked up her glass and headed toward the Wulitzer, its music instantly making her feel at home. She leisurely scanned the songs, looking for anything familiar. Calling past the jukebox, she asked,

"V, do we have time for a movie?"

She saw his posture relax even from where she was standing.

"As long as you don't mind pausing it long enough to avoid ruining the paté," V replied playfully.

Evey smiled and turned to browse the movie collection. Sadly, she realized she still had yet to watch the majority of them. Pulling out a title at random that looked interesting, she was scanning the summary when she felt the air change and knew V was behind her.

"Hmm…" Evey said aloud. "GoldenEye… what is this one about?"

V's voice came from behind as he stepped forward and leaned past her to see the cover.

"Ah, surely you've heard of James Bond? No? 007, Pierce Brosnan, Russians and nuclear space weapons?'

Evey's blank expressions told him all he needed to know.

"Then we shall watch it," V pronounced, easily taking it from her hand and queuing it up to play.

Turning to her with a flourish, V held out his wine glass. Evey was happy to see his gloves had been left behind, even if it was because he was yet to be finished in the kitchen.

"But first! A toast."

"And what shall we toast to?" Evey smiled, holding her glass toward his.

If she had been able to see his eyes, Evey knew they would be sparkling. V held his glass in a salute.

"To revolution and the free choice of the people!"

Evey looked seriously at him for a moment before adding,

"To the man who inspires change."

The passion, and dare he say warmth, V saw in Evey's eyes was enough to make him forget to correct her mislabeling of a man for an idea. He said quietly as their glasses clinked,

"And the woman who inspires him."

Evey held his eyes for a precious moment before they both drank from their glasses. V had to briefly turn from her to lift his mask but saw the action was unnecessary as Evey had intentionally averted her gaze. Feeling bold, V reached out and guided Evey forward to the couch by the small of her back. They sat and V lowered the lights, knowing what her preference would be. Sipping her wine as the film began, Evey snuggled back into the couch and got comfortable. Her body was close enough that he could feel her warmth, but there was still space enough between them that they were not touching.

As Evey took in the extravagant intro, V could not pry his eyes from her. God, she was beautiful. What had he done to deserve her sitting so close? V's heart constricted when he thought of his end ever closer still. Grabbing his glass, V took a rather large drink sitting in the dark, suddenly feeling in need of encouragement.

After they had paused for Evey to enjoy the paté and the bottle of wine slowly began to diminish, it wasn't long before V found himself chuckling as the fighting scenes became more and more absurd and he could not help but quote 007 and respond to Evey's questions with growing enthusiasm. Wine glass long empty, V raised his finger, leaning toward her and quoted,

"I gave him the limp!"

Evey, who couldn't decide if she was more enthralled with the movie or V's looser-than-normal antics, had about had enough of his quotes. Feeling playful, she swatted at his chest and forced his extended arm down.

"Cut it out, would you? It would be nice to actually hear the movie!"

V had leaned back into the couch laughing, the action pulling Evey along with him resulting in them lying side by side. Evey propped on his chest with one arm as V looked up and made a gallant gesture, bowing his head in mock reverence.

"As my lady commands!"

Feeling giddy as she leaned over him and realizing it was the most relaxed V had ever been around her, Evey pressed her luck. Positioning herself so that she was lying astride him, one of her legs between his own, she snuggled her head just below his mask and said,

"Then I command you to get comfortable."

Evey tried to lose herself in the movie again, she really did, but she couldn't help but be aware of V's body beneath her own. She'd noticed when he'd tensed (almost to the point of not breathing) when she'd settled her weight against him, noticed even more so when he'd relaxed again a few minutes later, but what was now consuming her every nerve ending were his fingers. After about ten minutes, his actual touch no longer covered by leather was gently ghosting from the top of her spine to halfway down her back and up again. V's was the gentlest of touches but one that was lighting her skin on fire. It was enough to drive Evey mad. She tried hard to stay still against him, appreciating his body and the fact that he had yet to push her away. It would do no good to jump him when he'd just started showing comfort around her.

However, half an hour later, when his fingers had dipped further still to span across her lower back and one rough finger had found its way to gently brush a small patch of skin showing, Evey could no longer help herself. Jerking her head up and looking straight into his mask, she asked, "V?"

Her tone was serious enough to turn his touch rigid.

Damnit! He was caught. V hadn't been paying attention to where his hand had drifted, trying instead to enjoy Evey's proximity without reacting to it. When she had first laid on him with her little jest, V had experienced a sensory overload; enough so to send him into shock. Could she really want to be this close to him? And God, the way she felt! He had tried to reign in all of his thoughts and even more so the urge to…. Hmm, he had never had those particular urges before! But she was divine, her chest pressed against him, her knee precariously close—V realized he wasn't breathing in his efforts to keep his reaction under control. He quickly focused on breathing normally, hoping she hadn't noticed.

If the movie had ever held any appeal for him it was instantly forgotten as V marveled at the woman curled into him. Should he provide her comfort? What, with his hands? Hardly. Yet… the idea still persisted. She wouldn't have gotten close to him if she didn't want him to respond. Hell, he was a dying man, what was life without risks?

V carefully reached his arm up behind Evey and traced down her spine visible through her thin shirt. Expecting her to recoil, V was surprised when Evey sighed contently and snuggled more securely into his chest as she watched the movie. The movement sent a jolt of pleasure coursing through his body. Ah, move again sweet angel! Hmmm, if that was the reaction he would get, surely it wasn't a bad move on his part! And so it was that V found himself holding Evey in the dark, committing her feel to memory, quoting sonnets of love and loss in his mind until his fingers found her skin and his thoughts began to take a very different turn.

V cringed when Evey not only noticed but confronted him, but it was what she asked that left him most wary. Not waiting for him to answer, Evey launched into asking what she'd come to find out,

"Why did you send all of Britain a mask and cape but me?"

Her gaze too intent, V sighed and looked away. He had so been enjoying her affections that he could not gather himself to speak of his impending doom. He should've known it would be inevitable, especially with Evey. Her voice becoming firmer still, she continued,

"V, I know you have plans for the 5th, very specific plans, and I am wise enough to know not to pry. But I need to know how I will be involved… I want to know how I can help."

V's gaze quickly returned to hers. Oh, if she only knew how important her role would be! That his life was currently revolving around her and that the very thought of having to leave her behind to free the lives of many was shredding his resolve to pieces. Her heart pounding against his own and the feel of her soft body pressed against him was too much. How could he even speak of the 5th with any real credibility when his very body was betraying his intentions and muddling his purpose? V suddenly straightened, his arms holding Evey to keep her at a further distance.

The change in V's demeanor was so sudden it made Evey feel like crying.

"Evey… I have thought about the 5th and your involvement... more than you know. I simply don't believe your place will be with the masses."

It was Evey's turn to put even further distance between them as she straightened into a sitting position and narrowed her eyes. V's hands lightly grasping hers between them was all that linked them together.

"Then it will be at your side, will it not?"

V's head immediately dropped, contemplating her small hands held within his calloused ones. Evey did not need to read his thoughts to know what crossed his mind when he brought the gentle caresses he had been giving to the backs of her hands to an end and tucked his hands out of sight. Speaking quietly, he said,

"I'm afraid it cannot be, Evey."

Panic threatening to overwhelm her, Evey jumped to her feet.

"What are you saying, V? You don't want me with you on the 5th?

Sighing as if the world were upon him, V stared at his feet as he answered,

"There are certain places you simply cannot follow."

Evey was angry now, staring down at him.

"I may not be able to jump damn buildings, V, but I can hold my own and you can always come back for me…" Evey paused in her tirade, shock suddenly lighting her eyes. "Wait, you are coming back, aren't you? After parliament is in ashes and the chancellor confronted… you'll come back, won't you?"

V slowly raised his head to gaze hard at her. The way her voice had sounded so small at the end of her sentence was enough to make his stomach and heart clench; he felt sick. What words would will her to understand? How did you tell someone you love that your plan was to die?

Surely, it was that simple. For the plan to work, he would have to take down Creedy and his miscreants, there was no other way around it. Couldn't she understand? Trying to best formulate how to tell her, V was horrified when Evey jumped to her own conclusions. Her arms crossed tightly around her stomach, Evey was backing away slowly.

"You're leaving," Evey state with an accusatory tone. "After everything we've been through, you're going to simply vanish into the night, another vendetta satisfied. Because that's what it's always been about, hasn't it, V? Getting revenge... Getting even!"

V was on his feet, his arms wide, imploring her to understand.

"Evey, you don't understand…"

"No, for once, I do. Ideas can conquer. They can inspire people to action. But dreams? Dreams have no place here."

Evey suddenly turned and made for her coat hanging by the door. V was so flustered and uncharacteristically at a lack of words that all he could think to do was stop her from leaving. Before he knew it, he was between her and the door, his hands resting on her shoulders. Evey did not resist him, but her eyes had not softened in the slightest.

"Evey, please… I've thought a lot about what you said, in fact, every word you've spoken since entering my life. I do want you by side on the 5th, desperately so, but it just cannot be. I…"

"You're leaving," Evey abruptly cut him off, glaring at his mask.

Ah, there it was again! The accusation. V did not know what was worse, supposed abandonment or eternal separation. When he did not answer, Evey shrugged out from under his grasp, heading for the door. V tried once more, speaking quickly,

"Evey, I have a gift I've been planning to give you on that night for some time now. I did not send you a mask and cape because I quite foolishly hoped you would be spending that time with me."

V dipped his head not wanting to see her reaction. He was already causing her enough pain as it was without prolonging their time together. He was shocked when she walked back toward him and put a hand to his cold cheek.

"You are the most confusing man I know. But not foolish."

Evey stepped forward and hugged him tightly, her head pressed against his chest. His heart pounding, V was completely surprised but he immediately drew his hands up to return her embrace, rubbing small circles on her back. She never failed to surprise him; it was one of the many things he loved about her. V closed his eyes, wishing he never had to let go. This… this was where Evey belonged; where HE belonged.

"You've given me a lot to think about, V. I need time to process everything," Evey said, pulling back to look up at him. "I think we need some time apart as I'm sure you have… details to iron out. But I promise I will see you again on the 4th."

V nodded, not trusting his words and begrudgingly let his arms fall to his sides. As she stepped out, she called back to him,

"Oh, and V?"

V titled his head toward her to let her know she had his attention.

"Don't follow me anymore."

V grimaced. Ducking his head, he mumbled,

"Right."

Evey shut the door and V listened to her footsteps receding down the tunnels. If ever there were a time he sympathized with Orthrus*, it would be now.

*two-headed dog in Greek mythology

**So whadya think? Drop me a line and I'd be happy to hear from you :) Warning; this story is wrapping up soon. (Though there may be room for a sequel depending on how it goes over... we'll see!) Have a great weekend!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So... this ending is taking longer to write than I thought it would! I guess the good news is that there will be more to read! And wow, I've had so many awesome reviews that I don't even know where to start. Just know if you left me a comment, I truly appreciate it and it makes me happy beyond words to know not only that you enjoy my writing, but that there ARE people out there who are just as passionate about the characters as I am! Long story short, you guys are awesome. (Oh, and I don't own anything!)**

**November 4****th****, 7:00 PM**

V held the domino in his hand, spinning it slowly to examine all sides. Heaviness hung about his heart.

He had felt nothing but purpose when he awoke this morning, in fact, he even hummed the 5th in the shower, polished his boots so that they shined as never before…but it was not until after lunch that he began to feel unsettled. This disquiet was the calm before the storm he knew and inaction would drive him mad. Well, more mad. V stared at the bare floor before him and felt darkness beginning to creep within him. It had never bothered him before… before her.

V's head snapped up and he sprang into action, opening the satchel he had pilfered a week before. Busying his mind and hands, the vigilante began to stand the dominos with perfect placement, his heart swelling in delight at such precision. He thought of every action for the past 20 years that had brought him to this moment. Every time he had restrained himself, domino placed, every time he had acted, domino placed, every plan he had accomplished, domino placed. Before V knew it, he sat cross legged before his masterpiece, a small smile lighting the face beneath the mask. It was almost time.

V took pleasure in setting the chaos in motion. It was glorious, a tumbling precision that did his bidding. That is, until it was foiled. V cocked his head at the stubborn piece before him. He stared at it for some time trying to reason why it hadn't fallen. Surely, it wasn't misplaced. No… what choice had he not made?

Evey.

The single word wreaked havoc on his soul. But of course. Slowly, V stood and gingerly picked up the piece from its fallen comrades. This choice… this choice would be hers. He clasped it tightly in his hand, his mind and heart suddenly cluttered with conflicting emotions. What if she didn't come? V checked the time quickly, heart dropping when he realized it was nearly 7:00. What if she had been captured? V's hands automatically clasped, his nerves suddenly on edge as they hadn't been all day. He needed another distraction.

Absentmindedly, V found he had pulled out the first aid kit from among the things in his closet. What was he doing? He set it on his bed, pensive. Turning quickly, he grabbed even more supplies hidden away—morphine, a make shift IV, disinfectant, plenty of gauze—he froze in his actions.

Damnit, old man! You will die tonight. There's no getting around it. V allowed a small sigh, he gingerly pulled a drawer from his night stand and picked up the red journal that bore his soul splattered upon filthy pages. Picking up a quill, he quickly scrawled a passing note and left it and the journal sitting on his bed. Shoulders slumped, V gave in to his sorrow and walked slowly away. He found himself at her room, as if it had called to him. As if she had called to him. V took in the small space, his heart breaking. He hadn't changed a thing since she left.

_What if she didn't come?_

V suddenly found it hard to stand. He sat slowly in the chair by her bed, sorrow flooding his soul. If he did not have a chance to tell her goodbye, at least he would spend his last few hours in her memories. V closed his eyes.

It was about the time that he was reminiscing of Evey's small fingers absent-mindedly playing with one of his jacket buttons while she watched a movie he had long since forgotten when V heard the Wurlitzer croon to life. V's eyes jerked open, his heart skipping a beat. Had she come to see him after all?

Rising unsteadily, V quickly made his way toward the call of Julie London's sweet voice, movements lacking his usual grace. Rounding the corner, he froze, the beautiful sight before him stealing his breath away. Oh, how he had underestimated the power and depth of love this woman evoked in him!

She was dressed simply. A black, pleated skirt that fell just above her knees and a burgundy blouse that made her look more feminine than any haircut ever would. The V in the front revealed her delicate collarbone and dipped low enough to leave him weak at the knees, as if she'd worn it just for him. But V could care less about clothing. She was here. Evey had kept her promise. V took a few silent steps forward trying to work up words to announce himself yet simply awed to be in her presence; it was more than he deserved.

"I missed you."

Evey's words caused V to pause in his approach. She turned and studied him with serious eyes.

"I must admit… I didn't think you would come," V said, surprised at the relief that flooded his words.

"I said I would," Evey quipped, taking a step toward him.

"Ah… I assume you managed to avoid detection?" V moved a step closer.

"Or else I wouldn't be standing here," Evey smirked. Another step. " I told you, I don't need protecting."  
V gazed down at her, eyes she could not see full of adoration.

"Sometimes it's hard for us to accept the things we feel we don't deserve."

V spoke the words without thought and saw Evey's countenance fall because of it. He hurriedly took the last step forward, trying to save the moment.

"Evey… I have a gift for you, but before I give it, I would like to ask a favor."

Evey looked concerned.

"Of course, V. Anything."

V looked hesitant, his head dropping slightly as he turned toward the Wurlitzer.

"I've listened to every song on this jukebox, enjoyed the music in this room. But I've never danced to any of them. In fact, I've never danced at all. Would you… dance with me?"

V tentatively looked back at her, watching as some unfathomable emotion filled her eyes.

"It would be my pleasure."

V let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as a smile lit his face. His finger found the song without ever having to take his gaze from her. V would be lying if he said he'd never thought of this moment before. He stepped up to her, effectively invading her personal space, but he knew they were both long past caring. Taking her hand, he slowly dropped his other to her back and pulled her slightly toward him, his frame impeccable. As they began to sway slowly back and forth, V found his breath held captive by the love he saw in Evey's eyes as she stared up at him. Her touch was but a feather on his shoulder and he truly wondered if the small warm hand linked with his own was only his imagination, but then she smiled.

Her hand trailed lightly from his shoulder, down his arm to his elbow and back up again causing him to shiver, though he was anything but cold. Leaning closer, she said quietly,

"You know, V, for never dancing before, you're quite the dancer."

Pride welled up in V as he gazed down at Evey in his arms.

"Hmm... only because I value what is more important than a sense of rhythm."

Evey cocked her head, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"And what is that?"

Her endearment was so that V could not resist. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, his voice an octave lower.

"Choice in dance partners."

It was Evey's turn to shiver. V felt her lean close, her head on his chest, the whole length of their bodies slightly brushing as they moved. V adapted automatically, his hand dropping slightly to her lower back to pull her closer; his eyes closed for a moment when their bodies met as he rested his head upon hers, reveling in the sensuality of the moment. If these were to be his last minutes on Earth, then he knew he'd found Heaven.

When the song ended, V meant to move back but found Evey standing quite close to him, both hands upon his chest. How his hands had ended up at her waist, V wasn't sure, but he steadied her there in front of him, suddenly afraid of what she might do.

She reached up tenderly and held a hand to his cold mask causing his breath to catch, his touch becoming rigid at her waist.

"V… I don't understand how you can be the most important thing that has happened to me and yet I know nothing about you."

Noting his head lowering, Evey tilted his mask to look directly into her eyes and whispered,

"But that's ok, because I'm willing to wait as long as it takes to find out…"

V reached up suddenly, snatching both of her hands between his, enclosing them in an embrace yet keeping them from straying any further. Evey was momentarily frightened; she had forgotten how fast his reactions could be. Searching his mask questioningly, she heard him say in a low voice full of unspoken sorrow,

"Alas… I have run out of time."

Evey heard a clock chime behind them, startled, she was surprised when V reached out gently and stroked the side of her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, not wanting to think over the implications of his words. All too soon he withdrew and turned saying,

"We must go. The hour grows near and I have something I must give you."

With waves of despair threatening to overwhelm her, Evey reined in her fears and followed firmly after V. He already had his knives, cape and was donning his hat when she reached the front door. He had her coat in his arms, held out for her to step into. A gentlemen to the end, she thought bitterly. Evey closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of his hands as he slid the jacket on, only a step behind her. His hands lingered on her shoulders, applying slight pressure in way of reassurance before he'd turned to the door. Gesturing for her to go ahead of him, he mustered an optimistic tone,

"After you, my dear."

Evey nodded walking past him with a brave face but beginning to feel a mounting terror she couldn't quite calm. However, not even two steps later, when she felt a solid arm wrap around her and tuck her solidly into V's side, it was like his black cape shielded her from the world she knew they would soon face. Evey contently walked in the shadow of V's safety as he guided her forward into the dark tunnels. They walked in silence, simply enjoying the comfort of each other's company.

All too soon they reached an opening and V introduced her to her "gift." Dread coursed through Evey as she had never felt before as V turned to leave. By the time she realized his intentions, Evey was overwhelmed with fear for his leaving, anger with herself for not understanding what he had tried to tell her so many nights ago and at what time she had wasted, but none of it compared to her immediate desire to have him close and never let go. She did the only thing she could think of to get him to stay, what she'd considered doing since the first night she met him.

Evey tenderly brought his mask down and kissed the exterior of a man she dearly loved. With her eyes closed, she heard V inhale sharply, surprised by her forwardness. Thinking he would not react, she was surprised when his hands found her hips and he suddenly pulled her into himself, his lips straining against the mask's mouth to receive what she offered with an urgency he'd never before shown. She felt his warm breath through the mask and a fire slowly began to build beneath her stomach. Her hands in his hair, Evey pressed against him even harder, happy for once to feel his need for her. But whatever spark she had ignited in him only lasted a few moments before V began to turn distant and his hands steadied her in front of him instead of pulling her closer.

Flushed at his outburst of emotion, Evey pulled back and searched his unreadable face with wide eyes, afraid she'd done something wrong. V looked down for a few seconds, his gloves sliding down her arms as he took her hands tenderly. Leaning into her, the lips of his mask slowly ghosted along her jawbone, as if returning her affections as he trailed his way to her ear. The sensation caused Evey to close her eyes in pleasure. With a voice that sounded strangled with emotion, V whispered, "I can't."

And then he was gone.

Evey's eyes shot open with disbelief and hurt as she watched his black cape disappear into the depths of the tunnel. She stood there in shock, mind-numbing pain shooting through her body.

She never knew how long it took her to come to the realization, but in that moment, amongst the damp, dark tunnels and train full of explosives, Evey understood how much she loved the man behind the mask and simultaneously how proud she was of the idea he embodied and the sacrifice he was willing to make for it to become a reality.

But did he not understand how much he was forcing her to sacrifice? How much she now had to relinquish? That her heart had disappeared on a one-way track as surely as his footsteps had faded?

Tears fell down Evey's face as she resolved to carry out what V had started. He entrusted her with his life's work; it was the least she could do to finish it. Sitting on the bench, Evey bowed her head and waited to play her part.

It would be the performance of a lifetime.

**And... that's where I COULD end it. I'll leave the decision up to you guys. Yes, I do have more written, but I can also recognize a good end point when I see one, and I don't want people to feel the story is dragging on forever. So give me your honest opinion. Too much? Too little? (I hope you guys don't hate me for completely taking over the dance scene, but I couldn't help it!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am truly humbled; you guys are amazing! I had no idea everyone was so invested in the story. You will be happy to know I'm taking you up on your suggestions; VEV WILL have a happy ending. You might just have to wait a little longer ;) Oh, and I'm throwing in Finch to keep things interesting. Here you go:**

V was shaken badly. And he had yet to confront a single bullet. He leaned against the tunnel wall, silent sobs wreaking his body. He had walked away from her swiftly, knowing that any hesitance would've broken his thin resolve.

What was wrong with him? Had it not been proved time and time again in the books he called companions that one sacrifice in the face of many was always the just course of action? The right thing to do for the people? V nodded his head; he was right. He straightened suddenly but then froze again. But what of the individual? What of his heart and Evey's plea for companionship? What of the way her body had molded to his… the very thought set V's heart racing. Oh, Evey, what you do to me!

V's head jerked up; he could hear the sound of Creedy's voice approaching even though they had yet to descend into the tunnels. He must make his choice.

V looked down at the piece of armor gleaming up at him from the place he'd stored it earlier to fulfill his plan. He picked it up thoughtfully, staring at his own reflection and thinking of his sparring partner. In one swift movement, V strapped it underneath his garments. As he adjusted his cape, V's last thought before hearing the first footsteps fall from above, was that his choice had already been made. He would guard his heart, if only for Evey's safekeeping.

V blanketed his emotions, a cold smirk in their stead. He would make it back to Evey. Or die trying.

He boldly approached the kneeling man before him.

It was time.

_"At last, we finally meet…"_

* * *

V stumbled into Evey, his weight bringing them both crashing to the ground. Somewhere in the back of his mind beneath all the pain, V felt relief. He'd made it. He'd come back to her as he'd promised he would. V gazed up at her, her beauty still breathtaking even as tears fell from her eyes. He didn't care about the pain anymore, he told her to leave it. That wasn't what was important—she was important. V struggled to find the words he wanted, knowing he had precious time to choose them.

_"I told you only truth… for 20 years I sought only this day, nothing else existed… until I saw you and everything changed... I fell in love with you Evey like I no longer believed I could."_

_"I don't want you to die…"_ Evey desperately cried, her hands fluttering over his body.

There was so much blood it blinded Evey. She clung to his bullet riddled suit, knowing it was in vain. V reached up with his last ounce of strength and stroked the side of Evey's face tenderly; she automatically held her hand over his as it began to tremble. His eyesight beginning to blur, V whispered,

_"That's the most beautiful thing you could've given me…"_

The last words that fluttered through V's heart before his world went black were _"journeys end in lovers meeting."*_

Evey's heart jolted when she felt V go slack in her arms. "No!" Evey shouted. She would **NOT** lose him now. Evey tore open the remains of his vest without decorum, desperately feeling for a heartbeat through the black shirt underneath. When she found the faintest of thumps coming from his chest, Evey felt a wild sense of determination overtake her.

V would not die.

Evey quickly removed V's cape and secured it around his chest, doing her best to stop the bleeding, if only for a few moments. She took off sprinting. Memories kicking in when she needed them most, Evey quickly found herself at the Gallery. Breathing hard, she wildly entered V's room, vaguely remembering V keeping gauze in his closet. But she needn't go any further than his doorway; there, piled on his bed, were all of the medical supplies she could've ever asked for.

Evey's eyes abruptly filled with tears; he'd given them a chance.

By the time Evey reached him, she was almost in tears again for fear that she'd been too long. As it was, she was wheeling a chair full of medical supplies V's way. Evey flung herself to the ground beside his still body. She breathed her first sigh of relief when she once again felt the slightest of pulses still thrumming through his body. But it was short lived as Evey took in the dark red pool underneath him. Evey worked fast, her time as a nurse serving her well. She quickly stripped V of his remaining shirt not leaving time to assess his burns, only ensuring every bullet entry and exit wound was attended. As she gently turned V on his side to wrap the last of his waist, he let out a low groan of pain but was still unconscious. The noise jolted Evey from her reverie as she took time to ascertain the man before her. She checked his pulse, his breathing and the pallor of his skin (his gloves had been stripped long ago) and was satisfied that he was at least in a stable condition. For how long, she didn't know.

As she eased him to rest on his back, his head in her lap, Evey heard something fall from his trousers. Curious, she reached across him and saw a pocket watch; its face a miniature version of Big Ben. For some reason, it made Evey smile. But the time it showed brought back her resolve. She had ten minutes before Parliament's fate was decided. Evey narrowed her eyes. Caressing V's mask one last time, she stood and grabbed a spare mask and the bundle of Scarlet Carsons she had pulled from the Gallery in her rushed departure. She artfully arranged them on the train; at least when they searched the wreckage, they'd believe he was on it. Stepping away, Evey was surprised when she heard the echoing of approaching footsteps from the nearest tunnel.

Evey's only thought to protect V, she quickly spread out his tattered cape and maneuvered his body onto it. Though V grunted, Evey ignored his protest and managed to pull the cape and his heavy limbs along with it out of sight. She had just pushed the wheel chair around the corner and once again stepped onto the train when Finch appeared. Evey stared him down, a dead pan look on her face. She saw Finch take in the scene with a sweeping glance: Evey's hand on the lever, the train full of explosives, the fresh blood pool on the ground, and V's mask surrounded by flowers on the train. A look of disbelief crossing his face, Evey answered his unasked question.

"He's gone."

"Miss Hammond," Finch's gun was still trained on her. "I can't let you pull that lever."

"No Inspector, you will let me pull it. Because like me and the man who opened our eyes, we know there is something wrong with this country. And it's time we gave England something Sutler has long deprived them of…" Evey saw Finch's gun lower slightly, "Hope."

After a second's pause, he dropped the gun completely. Hearing the clock strike 12, Evey nodded and pulled down. Swiping the domino as an afterthought, she quickly stepped from the train. Side by side they watched it go. Feeling an urgency she couldn't display for fear of Finch detecting the truth, Evey turned boldly to him,

"If you follow that tunnel I believe you will find whatever remains of Sutler and no doubt Creedy, too. From what I saw of V… there had to have been several men present. In the meantime, I trust you will enjoy the celebrations you've helped bring to this country. The new government is going to need you Mr. Finch, but for now you can smile at what you've helped it accomplish."

Evey turned to go but found he'd grabbed her arm; she turned toward him sharply, defiance in her eyes.

"Wait. Where will you go? You can't tell me V left no role for you with the country unraveling."

Evey looked into his eyes, not sure of what she'd find. She found more than she expected. He was intelligent, already having picked up on V's intimacy for her, yet concerned for her all the same. He also looked like a defeated man who was glad to have lost but unsure of how to best proceed. Evey decided he needed guidance. She gently laid a hand on his arm.

"You're right. He did. And there is one last thing I must finish tonight. Alone. But don't think you're rid of me just yet. I will meet you in a week's time after things begin to settle and we will go from there. After all, Mr. Finch, they do say every end is a beginning."

Finch studied her for a moment before letting his hand drop. He suddenly looked tired beyond his years.

"A week's time then. And you can call me Eric."

Evey nodded. "Get some rest, Eric. You've earned it." She smiled then turned to leave.

After turning the corner, Evey knelt next to V, waiting to hear Finch's footsteps recede while she felt again for V's pulse. She bit her lip when she noticed he was shivering violently. Evey sprang into action, pulling with all of her might to get V up into the chair; it took her several attempts and pained protests from V before Evey had the vigilante's badly broken and bandaged form slumped in the chair. Evey took off her coat and tucked it around him, hoping to calm the tremors. She wheeled him as fast as she dared back to the Gallery, hoping to fate that she wasn't too late to spare his life.

* * *

**Ok, I tried to keep a fair mix of the movie interlaced with my added perceptions and additional scenes (because let's face it, those lines were perfect!). As you ALL know, this will be the last chapter that is film-inspired. It's all uncharted territories from here on out! (I hope you're as excited as I am!)**

_*Shakespeare, Twelfth Night._


End file.
